


Desire

by Wallflower671



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Smut, Bad storyline, Don't read, Drugging, Dubious Consent, M/M, OOC Jason Grace, OOC Nico, OOC characters, Piper McLean bashing, Pre-Son of Neptune, Purple Prose, Rape/Non-con Elements, bad grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower671/pseuds/Wallflower671
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason just wants his Nico. Even if it's only for a night. Underage and slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap! This is soo! OOC and it sprouted out of my need to make Jasico before HoH. This was written in June 28tth, 2013 after I finished Mark of Athena and yeah. Don't take it too seriously. Yeah, purple prose and stuff. Bad smut.

They sat lazily on the deck of the Argo ll, basking in the sun with nothing better to do. Leo and his siblings were scattered all about the half-constructed ship, fitting pieces together, adding new gadgets and doohickeys, and squabbling in Ancient Greek over some obscure mathematical measurements. Here they are though, Piper and Jason, the replacement golden couple since Percy had disappeared, and Annabeth was always out, searching.

No. That wasn't right. They could never compare to the golden couple if the rumors surrounding them were true. Even Jason can attest to that.

They, meaning him and Piper, were the very image of a cliché romance: She is the beautiful girl that's horribly misunderstood while he is the hero. The one that's there to give her confidence, become her metaphorical anchor, and still look hot while doing it. In another world and another time, he and Piper would've been great together, but in this story he hides from her.

Oh… his electric-blue eyes flitted from a random space in the sky to the middle of the deck where a patch of shadow laid. There sat a boy, no more than thirteen who looked so agonizingly beautiful that it hurt Jason not touch. He had a mop full of unkempt pitch-black hair with a skin tone akin to that of porcelain doll. His lips were weird. They were utterly kissable, make no mistake, but their color was odd to describe. His lips were colorless like one who had died, but when he bit them (and he has habit of doing so) a bright red rushed to them. It fascinated him, and that's just the tip of the iceberg; a lot of things about the boy fascinate Jason.

He can spend hours describing the stoic boy relaxing in the shadow. Yet, he can't. He won't. But if he allowed himself a bit of indulgence, the most exquisite feature about the boy was his eyes. As if the boy had heard his thoughts, he snapped his eyelids open and blinked at him curiously. Jason struggled to maintain his Roman dignity. He let out a forced breath.

By Jupiter, those luxurious eyes, how they brought him to his knees. Those wonderful irises were a deep, dark brown, almost black in the right light. The emotion within them swirled and churned in tumultuous waves. What he'd give to ask about the secrets hidden behind that bewitching stare.

"Jason, are you even listening?" Piper's voice reluctantly broke his thoughts regarding the boy. He tore away from the boy, focusing on the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Huh?" he answered.

She huffed. He assumed she repeated what she had previously said. He would've listened to her, but his attention strayed back to the boy in the shadow. He felt odd calling him the boy. Jason felt heat rise to his cheeks. He had been staring at the boy for weeks now, yet, he didn't even know his name. He had to know.

"Piper? Who is he?" Jason pointed over to the boy. Piper scrunched up her nose at the out the blue question. Thankfully, she didn't question his reason for wanting to know such a thing.

She scratched her badly cut brunet hair. "I think Lacy has a picture of him beside her bedside…" Jason's brow furrowed. The chit of girl wasn't even worthy of the boy's presence, much less his picture. "Hm… his name is Nico di Angelo if I remember correctly, son of Hades."

"Nico di Angelo," Jason tried out the name. He loved the way it flowed from his lips, such a magnificent name for a magnificent boy. He stole another glance at Nico. A swell of confidence bursting within him he had to go say hi.

He leapt up from the bench, ignoring Piper's cries of "Wait!" Each step he took was self-assured and measured like any true Roman. In less than a minute he arrived in front of Nico. Again, those bewitching eyes glanced up at him, rooting him to the spot. He had to introduce himself now, yeah. He opened his mouth only to shut it with a resounding click, two figures from nowhere rushed from behind him and pounced on Nico.

A dusting of red settled on Nico's pale cheeks. Jason wanted nothing more than to summon lightning. How dare those two? How dare they touch him. He took a step back and viewed the image of the two Stoll brothers, wrapping themselves around Nico like strangling snakes. Connor Stoll on his right, arms around his neck and face buried deeply in his hair. Travis, the eldest of the brothers, on his left, his easily breakable arms hanging loosely around his skinny waist, his head on his chest.

"Idiot Stolls!" the young boy growled, struggling against his bonds. "Didn't you see this guy and I were about to talk?" He nodded toward Jason.

"Oh?" Connor turned to Jason. His eyes darkening to a stormy-blue as were his brother's. "Sparky wants to talk to our Nikki, I wonder why."

"Yeah, tell us your reason O' mighty son of Zeus," Travis taunted.

Blood roared in his ears. These Mercury boys should know their place. As a Roman he understood authority and the respect you had to pay to those above you. These boys were well below him. His birthright sang to him. He was the son of Jupiter, king of the Gods. The Destroyer of Krios. These pitiful boys… he sardonically grinned. If Nico wasn't here at the moment, he'd shock those two into ashes.

"Travis, Connor –,"

"Don't." Jason smiled at a startled Nico. "I just wanted to say hi. I've seen you around camp with Leo and Annabeth."

"I've seen you too," Nico said quietly. "I'm Ni–"

"Nico di Angelo," Jason cut him off with a charming smile. "I know I've heard a lot about you."

Nico froze for a moment only for him to smirk at Jason. "It's a reflection of bad manners to know someone like this, and yet they know nothing about you, not even your name." Amusement was written all-over Nico's face as he regarded Jason's next move.

"Ah, I'm so sorry." Jason swept into a mock bow. He grabbed Nico's closest hand, momentarily startled by how icy-cold they were. What's more they fit perfectly in his hand. Alas, this was no time to marvel at the wonder before him. "I'm honored to meet the one and true Ghost King. If I may be so humbled for him to know my name, it's Jason Grace." He leaned down and laid a chaste (in everyone else's eyes) kiss on Nico's knuckles.

Nico retracted his hand from Jason's slowly, flushing that wonderful hue of rousing red rose. He quivered; surely, the boy was aware of his allure. Jason stood up before he acted on his more basic desires. "Jason Grace," rolled off of Nico's tongue, sending a shot of pleasure up his spine. "I'll make sure to remember that."

"Nikki, can we go now?" whined Travis, glaring pathetically at the son of Jupiter. "You promised Con and I you'd help us prank the Tyche tykes." Connor nodded in agreement with brother, fiercely showing his dislike as his older brother had done. Jason thought it cuter than anything, the lowly maggots of demigods actually thought he'd feel intimidated by them.

Nico, his precious, glanced up at him apologetic. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "Maybe, if you want…" Nico stopped himself, looking as if rain clouds had rolled in blocking the sun from view. Jason wondered if he had done something to upset him when he realized what Nico was trying to get at, Nico was asking to meet up with him again.

"Tomorrow night at my cabin, eleven sharp," he supplied. In one quick swoop, he swept a piece of hair out of Nico's eyes, tucking it behind his ear. He leaned in, forcefully pushing Travis from his love, pressing his lips to Nico's ear. "Until we meet again, siren," he whispered.

He needn't turn around to see Nico's dazed expression, he knew it was there the same way he knew his lovely abyssal eyes burned into his back as he walked back to Piper. He seated himself by the Native American girl like he had never left, too wound in his thoughts to care what she blathered on about.

He drifted off, counting down the painful hours, aching minutes, and the excruciating seconds until he held Nico in his arms.

* * *

He watched hungrily slathered in the shadows. The sensuous way in which he moved knowing that he drove him and everybody mad with carnal lust. He was a fragrant flower, blooming only for a chosen few to see. Was he aware of the torture he put him through, he who longed to reach out to touch his baby-soft skin.

To capture his cadaverous lips in his own, to mark up virginal unblemished skin would be a glorious prize he'd have to win! His Roman blood never appealed to him so much; he bit his tongue and created tiny crescent moons in the palms of his hands as he struggled not dominate, possess the boy where he stood. Hades surely couldn't sire such a beautiful being. No, he was convinced that only a sacred union between Venus and Cupid would create a person so perfect. And he was the only one in the world worthy enough to love him.

Love. Yes, he deemed himself in love. The minuscule tingles he might've felt in the presence Piper were nothing compared to what he felt around him. He hissed when he saw an inferior dare to enter the same breathing space as him, to be so idiotically brazen to lay a finger on his siren. An almost animalistic grin welled within, images ranging from the inferior's mangled loins stuffed in its mouth to another more gruesome yet satisfying, a single pike beholding its head on the sharpest tip. His beast quelled at the sight of him, stepping back from the inferior, obviously disparaged by its miserable presence.

"Nico!" a familiar voice rang out, tired but strong, he recognized that of a friend; Leo. The short, curly-haired boy, covered head-to-toe in curious oils and messes grinned impishly at his siren. Words not heard by his ears passed between them, but it gave way to the endearing blush. He inched closer, his former grin now a single grim line.

"What are you doing?" asked Piper, appearing out of nowhere behind him. Jason whirled around to face his supposed girlfriend, his eyebrows raised.

"Piper! Oh, I'm relaxing in the shade," he grasped at the first excuse he came up with, struggling to keep his angered tone at bay. From his peripheral vision, he could see Leo gesturing wildly to his siren, eventually succeeding into walking off with him to wherever, likely alone. There was little need to describe his opinion on the matter.

"I guess that makes sense, it is awfully hot, and…," there he was again, mentally silencing her voice. He supposed somewhere in the depths of being he'd feel a bit of pity or guilt, but he did not. For the millionth time, he questioned why he continued to put with this charade of being in love with this girl. She was neither a beard nor a rebound, simply, a girl he wrongly decided to indulge.

Perhaps, he kept around because she made Leo happy, and Leo (ignoring today) was truly his very best friend even with his regained memories. He exhaled, crossing his arms. He mused that sometime soon he'd have to break off the arrangement. He'd have to figure out a solid breakup speech, something soft and sweet: The whole it's not you it's me, and we're both seventeen with our whole lives ahead of us, this that and the third.

Yes, that seemed like a feasible plan; he stored it away for later. "Piper," he interrupted, focusing on her.

"Yes?"

"I'm feeling a bit tired and a little hot," he faked a yawn and a small cough.

"We should go the Hospital Ward then," Piper said, her forehead crinkling in worry. She grabbed his wrist, but he easily shook it off, stepping back.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about, just been running around all day." he laughed shortly. "I think I'll go lay down for a bit." Piper eyed him critically for a minute before agreeing with him, although she insisted on walking him to his cabin before departing.

He stepped into his cabin, breathing a deep sigh of relief. He took a moment to gather himself, and then grinned. He scanned his empty cabin, leaning up the front door. He had a couple of hours to get everything ready for his siren.

At eleven sharp, Jason noticed how the shadows in the corners of his cabin danced and flickered, growing in all different shapes in sizes. He grabbed ahold of his gladius on the nearby nightstand, cautious. Abruptly, the shadow in the eastern side of the cabin grew to an immeasurable size, blacker than anything he'd ever seen before.

Unlike a Greek demigod, he kept a cool head waiting for the assumed enemy strike first. The shadow sort of upchucked a small figure, immediately receding afterwards. Jason dropped the gladius upon the discovery of his siren being one to come from the shadows. "Nico?" he asked.

His siren sent him a tiny smirk, all decked out in his black pj shorts and a giant white t-shirt. "Were you expecting someone else?" he shot back. Jason smiled ruefully; his siren was a cheeky one. He liked that.

Jason bustled about the cabin, pulling cups and napkins from random places, and bottles of garnet tinted wine from a nice little stand, while he occupied himself with the minor stuff. He motioned for Nico to sit on his bed. He busied himself, clanking cups and other miscellaneous things together trying to make it seem as if he was actually making drinks. In reality though, he had two plastic cups, one specifically for Nico and one especially for him.

After a good five minutes Jason sauntered over to Nico with the plastic cups in hand, he gave Nico his cup with an endearing smile. "I hope you aren't averse to a little underage drinking," Jason said with an eyebrow raised.

Nico smirked, the rim of the cup of the small of his lips. He winked briefly before he downed the contents of the cup with satisfied gulp. "Italians can handle their alcohol."

Jason laughed darkly, taking a sip of his drink. "I see," he returned coolly. He was ecstatic inside. Nico had drunk the whole thing; he had him right in the palm of his hand. Now, all he had to do was play the waiting game. He was master at the game; he easily made small talk and jokes, calm as a spring's breeze as he mentally cheered the ticking seconds.

It was a slow change in Nico. He swayed when he moved and his speech started to slur, but everything continued like normal until Nico complained of his blurry vision. Of course, Jason acted the role of a concerned friend; he rubbed his back and made soothing noises. He offered his bed to lay down for a couple of minutes, just to rest. Nico, his poor unsuspecting siren, complied with a grateful smile. All was well. Jason would take care of him. A minute, perhaps two, Nico was out like a light.

The son of Jupiter nearly whooped in glee, but he contained himself. It was nearly time. He hid the evidence and peeled off his shirt: Another three minutes and he was scott free. He took those three minutes as the time to lazily brush his fingers against Nico's face, sweeping away stray silken hairs and tracing silly designs on his chill skin.

"Nico, Nico," he sighed softly, keeping his electric stare on his siren's beautiful face. The very object of his affection, the Ganymede he was just itching to pluck up from mortal world and carry him to heavens, to always have by his side. Alas, he would have to settle for this stolen night. He exhaled and leaned in to Nico, softly pressing his lips to his. "Awaken," he commanded.

A flutter of the eyelids and muted gasp was all he took for his Nico to stare at him in a new light. "Jason?" asked Nico, twisting all his questions into his name. Jason had to smile as he stole another kiss from Nico, giving rise to another wonderful blush on his cheeks.

"Don't you remember?" he lamented, "you had an accident on the Argo II and the closest cabin was mine." Nico nodded along with Jason's story, but a moment of uncertainty was read in Nico's eyes. Jason caught it though, he brought a hand under his precious' chin, forcing him to look directly into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

There it was again. That adorable blush. Nico averted his dark stare, biting on his lip. "It's just… I… uh… whydidyoukissme?" he finally asked, cringing a few seconds later with a look of horror as if he couldn't believe what he had just said.

Jason hurried to fix that. He eased the slight boy into his lap, peppering small kisses all over his face and hair until he got to his small, colorless lips. He used a few moments to build up anticipation as he inched to close to minuscule space in-between them. He started the kiss, simple and sweet, a mere pressing of the lips and then he grew bold. Jason slipped his tongue into Nico's mouth, taking control of the kiss, eagerly ravaging his mouth. He enjoyed the purely unique taste of Nico, and how he submitted so easily to his control.

His fingers crept under Nico's nightshirt, massaging the soft skin when he reluctantly pulled back. Nico whimpered at the loss. "Can I not kiss you, siren? Do you have problem with me kissing you. I'll sto—"

"No!" exclaimed Nico, his pupils blown wide, "d-don't stop, please."

And that was the answer Jason wanted. The concoction he had given Nico was working. It was lowering his natural inhibitions; the lines of right and wrong were becoming blurred. Reason was thrown out the window. He gently pushed Nico down to the bed. "Are you sure?" he questioned mockingly as he pressed hot kisses alongside Nico's neck, "Because I can stop if you wish, just say the word."

Nico furiously shook his head. "No," he choked. "Please!" Unconsciously or not, his siren opened his legs wide as an invitation for Jason. He rubbed their crotches together, taking pleasure at the fact that Nico was already half-hard, practically begging for him to do more.

Gods, Jason cannot even begin to describe how utterly debauched Nico looked. His dark eyes half-lidded, his pale cheeks permanently stained pink with his adorable mouth parted to let out tiny keens. The image laid out seared itself into his mind.

Nico loosely wrapped his arms around Jason's shoulders. He brought him down into a brutal kiss. He met Jason thrust for thrust until he parted from the blonde, his hips rubbing furiously against his own until he let high-pitched "Jason!" The son of Jupiter smirked, rutting lazily until he came into his own climax.

He waited a bit watching Nico catch his breath. His fingers lazily skirted over Nico's tummy into his pj shorts. His long fingers dipped into his shorts, mildly surprised that Nico wasn't wearing underwear of any kind. He let out a small laugh at the thought of Nico actually suspecting and anticipating these events. His fingers headed right to Nico's cock.

"So," Jason said, beginning to rub Nico in all the right places. "Would you like to continue?"


End file.
